


#李鹤东x你# 一杆清台

by Theresswan



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresswan/pseuds/Theresswan





	#李鹤东x你# 一杆清台

#李鹤东x你# 一杆清台

by 泽琰Swan

   
“你……就穿这个？”  
李鹤东盯着面前一脸无辜的小姑娘，太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。

   
虽说你跟着二队一起出来度假，但大家都知情识趣的不来打扰你和李鹤东的二人世界——如果不是悄悄听到靳鹤岚发语音，你也不知道他们今晚的安排是蹦迪。  
和李鹤东谈恋爱之前，从三里到工体，你什么场面没见识过？哪一家没去蹦过？哪个调酒师的酒没喝过？只是谈了恋爱不得不甘心让人管着，修身养性，乖乖听话罢了。——这重出江湖的心思一旦起了，无论如何也不能蒙混过关了。  
你想了想，决定换套衣服去找窝在酒店台球厅打球的男人。知道他不会同意——但一起去，总行了吧？  
 

   
“对啊，好看不？”你转了一圈。其实你穿的也没什么出格的，一件紧身的条纹T恤，下摆塞进条小黑裙子里，搭了条大网眼的渔网袜——这还是你悄悄塞进行李箱的。不过比起你曾经的穿着，倒是小巫见大巫了。

   
李鹤东现在不好，很不好。小姑娘穿的是不算露，至少领口够小，裙子也不短——可谁能他妈的解释一下这紧身到看得清内衣扣凸起的T恤？再顺便说说这条……他他妈都叫不上名儿来的袜子？李鹤东现在只觉得窝火。既是生气的窝火……也有点别的火。姑娘精致的脸蛋儿洋溢着笑意，隆起的胸脯随着她的动作微微晃动，盈盈一握的腰间近在咫尺，网袜里透出颀长双腿，漆黑的袜子衬得皮肤愈发白腻，落在生了旖旎心思的男人眼里，倒显得有些淫靡。  
“过来。”李鹤东开口，声音哑的吓了自己一跳。他索性弯了腰，把球杆一扔，双手撑在球台上。亮晶晶的双眼一眨不眨的盯着你，盯到你实在是不由自主的往他的方向走去。  
 

“好看。”见姑娘没迟疑，水色潋滟的眸子瞧着他，一步一步的往前走，李鹤东只觉得——每一步都像直直的踏在他心尖儿上，一脚轻一脚重，带来的只是更恳切的情动。稍低了头，替人理了理有些凌乱的头发，鼻端萦绕的是撩人的体香，他的呼吸也难免紧凑了两分。“会打球吗？”李鹤东认真的回望着你，眉头舒展，嘴角轻扬，眼睑处虬曲的疤痕也显的有些温情。“不会。”见他又向你靠近了些，你耳尖有些泛红。  
“没事儿，我教你。”李鹤东也没迟疑，话音落的瞬间，抬手托着屁股，把你带坐在了球台的边沿。你身子不自觉的前倾，刚想扶住他的肩颈稳稳重心，他却直起了身，三步并两步的走到门前，急急的落了锁。

   
咔哒一声，台球厅转瞬就成了你们二人的私密空间。  
 

操，要完。你才明白过味儿来，这他妈李鹤东又是精虫上脑啊？你咽了咽口水，挪着身子想要蹭下去——不过终究没能如愿。边走边解着金属扣的男人，在贴近你的那刻，终于顺利的抽开了腰带，扔在了地上。他左手摁住球台，右手一把拨开了刚刚没来得及K完的球，伴随着杂乱的闷响声，红球相互碰撞着，悉数滚去了球台的角落。李鹤东呼吸渐沉，蹙起了眉头，上身重重的向你靠过来。条件反射一样的后退，你也终于无可避免的被压在了球台上。  
李鹤东漆黑的眼底翻滚汹涌着，除了深切的爱意，还有刻骨的迷恋。他顿了顿，终于狠狠的吻了下来——男人的喘息已然急促，这个接吻也显得有些急不可耐。几下掠过你的唇间，李鹤东滚烫的舌头就风卷残云的顶开齿关，寸寸扫荡着你的口腔。他手底下也没闲着，三下两下扯开了你紧紧扎进裙子里的T恤下摆，顺着温热的窄胯一路抚过腰窝而后贴上背脊，沿着流畅的线条摸着了内搭衣扣，一挤一松，颇是老练的解开了内衣。带了薄茧的手掌揉上前胸，温热的胸脯盈满了掌心，李鹤东有些满足的喟叹出声。软绵绵的乳肉被拨弄着变换形状，敏感的顶端也早就挺立了起来。熟悉的快感潮水般涌上，有些难耐的轻哼也从嘴里溢了出来。  
   
“东哥……啊……你…会…有人的……”你绵绵的推拒被他上下点火的手搅的支离破碎。同居有段日子了，你和李鹤东都不是什么保守的人，对彼此的身体也了如指掌。你能轻巧的撩起他的火儿，也正如他无比熟悉你每一处的敏感。“锁门了，点儿老子约了，没人。”李鹤东的唇在你颈间流连，话也说的含含混混，只余下一片湿意。恍惚间，你只觉得那滚烫的大手从胸口一路滑向了下半身——倒没急着钻进裙摆，反而是隔了网袜摸索着你的大腿。  
滑腻的腿肉被凹凸的渔网袜分割成均等的小份儿，粗粝的指腹轻轻划过，有女孩儿光洁皮肤的触感，也有丝袜断断续续的磨砂感，颇是陌生的撩拨倒是让李鹤东酥了半边儿身子。撑着的手肘一软，紧绷的下腹一下贴上了姑娘磨蹭着的腿间。胯下的灼热的有些磨人，他索性也不再缠绵——抬手抓起网格，狠狠的撕扯开去。脆弱的丝袜经不住男人情急时的力道，顺着腿根一路裂到了膝间。迷迷糊糊的你只觉得腿上的紧绷骤然消失，再睁眼，就看到了身上笑的玩味的李鹤东，颇有些色气的把断成小半截儿的网袜一圈一圈缠在了手腕上。  
   
“今儿咱不蹦迪，哥哥手把手教你打台球……”黑色的丝袜紧绕在李鹤东腕子上的皮手环间，相互纠缠，再难理清——有点像这会儿你们交缠的身体。他沉沉的开口，声音因为情欲，低的几乎听不真切。男人挺了挺身子，一手撑在了你脸侧的红球旁，一手窸窸窣窣的去拉工装裤的拉链。硕大的分身跳脱出来，伴随着身上人不自觉溢出来的低吼，终于抵在了你的小腹上。  
“我先开球……”李鹤东眯起眼睛，一把撩开了你的T恤。本就松松垮垮的内衣也被顺着掀了上去，他炙热的吻就悉数落了下来。“哼……你……别咬……你快点儿呀……”你死死盯住天花板上的吊灯，只能感受到他打着转儿的舌尖，和你微微发凉的前胸，克制不住的是细细碎碎的呻吟。“别急呀宝贝儿。”李鹤东埋在你胸间，低低的笑出了声。右手磨蹭过你的肚脐，轻轻探向了已然濡湿的腿间。“啊！嗯……”他果断的顺着潮湿送进了一根手指，指尖的薄茧剐蹭着温热紧致的甬道，蓄意的研磨过颗粒状的软肉，惊起你一阵阵止不住的颤栗。李鹤东顺势又挤进了一根手指，坏心眼儿的在你身下打着圈儿，曲了指节，重重的刮过你的敏感，却不肯多作停留。你有些不耐的扭了扭腰，想把作乱的手指推开，却适得其反的把人吞的更深。“嚯，来劲儿了？”手指被层层叠叠的嫩肉缠的越来越紧，温热的液体也洋洋洒洒的因为抽插的动作而沾湿了球台。李鹤东盯着姑娘泛起潮红的脸蛋儿，低低骂了一声，终于抽出了手。沾着晶亮液体的中指和无名指在你深黑的裙摆上蹭了蹭，留下一片水渍。  
   
“嗯？”作乱的手突然抽离，你有些没反应过来似的睁眼，倒正对上李鹤东似笑非笑的眸子，和汗湿的额角。他努嘴指了指右边，你条件反射一样的扭头，小臂一抖，触上个冰冰凉凉的物件儿——白球。一声脆响，白球竟是应声落了袋。你瞧着空荡荡的袋口，脑子里一片空白。“啊！”没待你感官归位神志清醒起来，李鹤东倒抬手捞起了你的大腿，挺了腰，直直的撞了进来。碍事儿的内裤被推到一边，身下的紧致不期然被填满，你惊喘一声，正对上男人闷闷的呻吟。“白球进去了，得罚分儿……”因为忍耐，李鹤东的声音变了调。分身被姑娘又紧又暖的腿间绞着，湿腻的颗粒状软肉像一张张小嘴儿，死死咬着他，不肯有半分放松。李鹤东重重捣了进来，伴着咕咕的水声，几乎没入最深处，从身下到心底的舒爽让他几乎麻了头皮。

“进，进去？”你被操的迷迷糊糊，听见他说了句什么，却终究不真切，本能的问了一句。  
挺腰动作着的李鹤东一顿，看着身子底下婉转承欢又娇娇软软的小姑娘，只觉得刚刚纾解一点儿的欲望又卷土重来，身下也免不得硬了几分。“对……进来……好好跟着学，学不会，罚你。”他握住你的膝弯，把修长的双腿缠到腰间，怕你不受力，伸手托起了你的后腰，终于毫无顾忌的卖起了力。肉体相互撞击的响声合着李鹤东忽快忽慢的节奏，几乎要把你的灵魂顶出体外，呻吟也不免掺上了哭腔。  
   
“哥，东哥…哥哥……啊……你……你慢点……哼……”原本是带了讨好的撒娇，却换来人更加猛烈急促的操干。你被撞的连喘息都零散的赶不上趟儿，只知道圈住李鹤东的脖子，顺着他的心意摆着腰肢，以求减轻些撞击的酸胀。  
   
“喊我什么？”听罢了姑娘的娇喘，李鹤东勾了勾唇，堪堪刹了车。松开捏着人腰侧的手，一把握上前胸。

“嗯…嗯……哥哥……”身下酥酥麻麻的感觉层层累积，却骤然被人叫了停。你睁开双眼，有些不解的望了望身上的李鹤东。

“喊我什么？”没听着想听的话，李鹤东又问了一遍。他合身抽了出来，下身抵在你一片水泽的腿心，轻轻蹭着，不肯进去。

被充满的感觉转瞬即逝，你有些空虚，不自觉的扭了几下腰，试图勾着他继续做完这件没完成的事。对上他狡黠的眼神，你忽然福至心灵。

“……老公…啊！”

身下姑娘软软糯糯的一句老公，倒像是比渔网袜还强烈的催情药，直直闯进了他心口。李鹤东抖了抖，深深吸了口气，眼底狠戾一闪而过，放开蹂躏着的胸脯，又摁住了你的腰——终于狠狠的动了起来。

“乖，老公今儿他妈让你扭个够……”男人喑哑的说话声落在你耳侧，却终究被水声和台球互相碰撞的响声掩了过去。

   
END  
   
 


End file.
